Tales From a Quiet Village
by Shelly Lane
Summary: A young woman from Belle's village describes her life and visits to the castle. However, even though the spell has been broken for years, the villagers are still afraid that a Beast will attack them. They have no idea it was their own prince (who is now king). Beaumont and Disney own all; Crossover Dreamer had the idea. (No, real wolves do not act like the ones in this story.)
1. An Invitation to the Castle

**An Invitation to the Castle**

My hands trembled as I attempted to arrange my hair. Although I'd never considered my attire to be hideous, my dress suddenly seemed too plain. Never before had I been summoned to a castle.

"_Dépêche-toi_!" Maman nervously whisked me out the door. "You mustn't keep Their Majesties waiting!"

"Be home before dark!" Papa reminded me. "The wolves in that area of forest are the most dangerous in Europe! Their cunning is equal to human intelligence, and their relentless nature is second to none. They're hostile as rabid creatures, and they have no fear of humans, or anything else. Remember the one that nearly killed your uncle!"

I nodded, recalling the wolf that used to steal livestock on Oncle Marcel's farm. My _oncle_ had once fired his gun, causing the wolf to fall as it carried away one of his sheep. Pleased at his triumph over his enemy, who had previously stolen countless pigs and cattle, Oncle Marcel had walked over to the wolf and kicked its ribs as hard as he could.

"Now let's see you murder any more of my livestock, _voyou_!" he exclaimed proudly.

As if in response, the wolf had suddenly risen to its feet, placing its forepaws on my uncle's shoulders before he had time to react. What happened next is still unclear. Oncle Marcel says the wolf used one of its forepaws to tap him on the back gently, moving its head briefly as if giving a respectful nod, as if it wanted to thank him for providing food for it and apologize for its theft before vanishing into the forest with the sheep it had murdered. Papa says both gestures are human; wolves would never do such a thing, so Oncle Marcel just imagined that was what happened. My uncle swears that wolf was a ghost or something of the like. His bullet had only grazed its shoulder, and when he later sent an arrow between the wolf's ribs, the animal had recovered after the arrow mysteriously vanished. Even the wolfhounds had little to no effect in deterring the wolf's attacks on the livestock. Papa insists that Oncle Marcel was either imagining things or else he exaggerates.

"If you believed the wolf was so dangerous, why did you kick it?" Papa always asks.

"I thought it was dead!" Oncle Marcel answers. "I thought I was kicking a dead wolf! How was I supposed to know it was still alive? It was too dark to see whether or not it was still breathing!"

One day, for no apparent reason, the marauding ended. The wolf stopped coming to my uncle's farm. It's been years since he's seen it. To this day, he's never figured out what happened to it.

However, my parents always insist that I be careful. I must never walk through the forest before dawn or after dusk, and when we visit my uncle, I must never tend his livestock alone.

Even though the wolves are so vicious, I'm more afraid of the Beast. A few years ago, Gaston rallied the men of our village to lay siege to a castle where a hideous monster lived. Papa joined the others in an effort to protect our village, but when he returned, he talked about a bewitched place where the furniture itself could become deadly. Oncle Marcel always scoffs and says Papa must have been _ivre_ that night, but Papa couldn't have been; he never drinks. All I know is that many of the other men who attacked the castle had similar stories, and most had bruises. As for Gaston, he never returned.

These troubling thoughts raced through my mind as I came to a crossroads in the forest. The path I was to follow looked very much like the one Papa described as leading to the Beast's castle.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle_," a voice greeted.

I turned to see five men staring at me.

"Their Majesties have ordered us to escort you to the castle," one explained. "You needn't be alarmed. We are the caretakers of the royal forest. It's our job to make sure Their Majesties' guests don't lose their way in the woods."

I followed them to the castle, becoming more nervous by the moment.

"What is the proper protocol for meeting the king?" I asked.

One of the men shrugged. "Nothing too special. Just be respectful and don't stare at the scars on his right arm."

Before I could ask what he meant, I was escorted to the West Wing of the castle. One of the king's servants was waiting at the door.

"His Majesty has been expecting you," he informed me, dismissing the other five men with a nod.

The door opened, and King Adam himself stepped out. "Cogsworth, who is it?"

Remembering my manners, I curtsied. "_Mon seigneur_."

"Are you Elise?" he asked kindly.

"_Oui,_ _Votre Majesté_," I replied.

"Come." He lightly placed a hand on my shoulder. "I have something to discuss with you."

I followed him through the door, taking a seat in the chair he indicated. I was surprised to see Belle again, but this time, she was not the peasant who wandered through the streets of town, singing on her way to the bookshop. I had often seen her standing on the back of a cart, and a few times, I had wished her and the driver a good day. However, when I saw her now, she was my queen.

She smiled politely. "Adam thought perhaps the royal tailors and seamstresses could use a bit of help. I recommended you because you always were the best dressmaker in the village."

"You are not required to be of service," King Adam continued, "but if you do offer your assistance, I'll see you well paid. You're welcome to stay at the castle for a while if you'd like, but you're also welcome to return home whenever you wish. You may work for an hour or work all day, whichever would suit you better."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Lowering my head respectfully, I replied that I would be honored to help the servants.

"That's wonderful!" Queen Belle responded. "When can you start?"

"_Demain_," I answered. "My parents insist that I return home before dark, lest the wolves attack me."

King Adam nodded. "I respect the wishes of your parents, but there's no need to fear the wolves anymore." He pushed up his right sleeve, revealing hideous scars of what must have been serious injuries. "I took care of the problem."

I arrived home shortly before dusk. My parents were surprised to hear that I would be working with King Adam's servants, but they agreed that this was a great honor for me. However, none of us could figure out how His Majesty had survived a wolf attack or what he had meant by saying he had taken care of the problem.


	2. A Ghost Story

**A Ghost Story**

My two younger brothers, Thierry and Lucien, begged to accompany me to meet the royal children, but Papa told them it would be wrong to impose on Their Majesties' hospitality that way. Tante Yvette, Papa's widowed sister who lives with us, made a speech, mostly to herself, about how she was the only sensible one in our family.

"I was in my thirteenth year when Marcel was born," she muttered. "I tried to be a good sister and teach him to use his brain, but he swears _loups-garous_ have been attacking his farm. It's been so many years since he lost any livestock, I believe his memory is fading about that lupine thief, and he's inventing his own ideas about what happened.

"Not that Didier is much better, marching with that Gaston fellow, rest his soul, to a Beast's castle. When he returns, he raves about living furniture and the like! And now his daughter claims _le roi_ himself asks her to work with his servants!"

(Didier is Papa's name.)

Marthe hugged me before I left home. "I'm happy for you Elise! It must be exciting to work for royalty!"

I smiled at my younger sister. "Perhaps someday you will have the chance."

When I was arrived at the castle, I was introduced to the tailors and seamstresses that I would be assisting. My first task was embroidering napkins. I didn't understand why plain napkins wouldn't do, but it wasn't my place to question royalty.

I had intended to stay only an hour, but I lost track of time. The servants were such good company that the entire day had past before I realized it. When the seamstresses began putting up their needles, I asked why.

"It is time for the evening meal," one of them replied. "Why don't you join us? The masters will not mind."

Before I had time to answer, Cogsworth appeared at the door and announced that the meal was ready. I was ushered to a seat at a grand table. However, a terrible storm broke loose before we had finished the first course of dinner.

"How will I ever get home?!" I worried aloud.

"I'm afraid you won't make it back to the village tonight, but you are welcome here," Queen Belle replied kindly. "We can find a guest room for you, and all we require is that you don't enter the West Wing. It's our personal suite."

I nodded in agreement and thanked her for her hospitality, but my heart wasn't in it. All I could think about was my family at home, no doubt fretting that I was lost in the woods or already dead by now. I hoped they wouldn't scold too much. Maman and Papa were generally understanding, but Tante Yvette no doubt already had five tirades prepared already.

Torrents of rain continued to fall as thunder rumbled yet again. The weather was so bad that _Reine _Belle insisted that the servants who work in the forest be excused from guarding it that night, and _Roi _Adam had agreed that no one would dare attempt to destroy the woodland or lay siege to the castle during such a terrible storm.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Lumière suggested to some of the other servants as they gathered around the fireplace after dinner. "We will see who becomes the most frightened!"

One of the forest workers rolled his eyes. "Ghost stories are nothing more than battles of wit. It doesn't matter how terrifying or dull a story is. It's all in how you tell it."

"I believe I just heard Loup volunteer to tell the first story," Cogsworth remarked.

The other servants agreed.

Loup shrugged. "I am a forest worker, not a storyteller. I act the part of gamekeeper, forester, or whatever else I need to do to keep the forest safe for the royal family. I haven't had time to perfect the art of…"

His sister crossed the room and lightly slapped his face with a glove.

He stared in disbelief. "Do you challenge me, Louve?"

"I do," she replied. "Tell them a story."

"If you tell a ghost story wrong," Loup began, "it isn't any different than a fairy tale. If you nonchalantly comment, 'Once upon a time, someone stepped on a grave, so a skeleton carried that person away, and nothing remained but a pile of ashes,' there's nothing frightening about it, even though you just mentioned events that would be unnerving if they happened in real life. However, if you use skill in word choice and voice inflection, even the most mundane event can give someone nightmares. It doesn't even have to involve ghosts."

The other servants gathered around him to listen.

"I recall one winter's night when I was working in the forest," he began, using a soft, calm tone and speaking slowly. "The bitterness of the cold seemed to chill my very bones, but the night sky was so clear that I could see the stars. It was so bright that the ice crystals on the tree branches seemed to sparkle. I believed it would be a peaceful evening."

No one spoke as Loup paused his story for several seconds, holding out his hands toward the fireplace as if silently emphasizing the chill of a winter night.

"That was when the clouds started to gather. The sky grew darker, and I knew there would be a storm. I usually love taking care of the masters' forest, but I never did enjoy guarding it during a stormy night. When it rains or snows too hard after sunset, it's easy to trip over the uneven ground or fail to see something lurking behind a bush."

Fife shivered. Like most of the other servants and everyone from the village, he was afraid of the forest, especially at night.

"I began seeing dark shadows against the trees," Loup continued. "I might never have seen them in the night, but the newly fallen snow provided just enough of a contrast to the surrounding darkness that I could see looming shapes make their way through the woods. It was then I heard a mournful sound, as if a lost soul screamed its laments into the shrieking wind. There was no mistaking the sound, for it was the howling of wolves."

Many of the servants shuddered. Most of them were a bit pale. I noticed my own hands were trembling.

Loup's speech quickened a bit, the tone rising and falling as he continued his story. "As I ran, I could hear the wolves following me, snarling throughout the chase. You will recall I am not boasting when I say I am the fastest runner in France, and I had no fear of the wolves. I knew they could not harm me, but then I saw a creature who haunts my nightmares to this day. At first, I thought I was facing a bear, but the monster had fangs like the tusks of a wild boar. Blood dripped from his claws, and hatred blazed in his eyes."

Even the bravest knights cringed. Some of the ladies screamed, and most of the men were shaking. I nearly fainted, for the creature from Loup's story was the same Beast that Papa described.

Loup's eyes danced with amusement. The light of the fire seemed to give their hazel color an amber tinge. He adjusted the wolf skin coat he wore for warmth.

"I've often wondered about the animal who wore this coat before I did," he remarked. "Who killed this poor wolf and gave its skin to _le maître_, who in turn gave it to me before the spell?"

"What about the story?!" Cogsworth demanded impatiently.

Loup nearly chuckled. "You know, all of you, how it ends. The Beast won, the peasant's life was saved, and everyone became human again eventually. As I said, it's all in the way you tell the story. You'll notice that even though I said I was surrounded and followed by wolves as I ran, I never said I was the one they were attacking. I also purposely failed to mention that the blood dripping down the monster's claws was his own."

"You describe the story almost as if you were formerly one of the wolves, _monsieur_," I remarked.

He stared at me for a few seconds before turning to his sister. "She doesn't know?"

"She is Marcel's niece," Louve responded. "Why should she?"

"Who's Marcel?" asked Loup.

"An excellent farmer but a poor marksman. His wolfhounds are strong in determination but weak in cunning."

Her brother nodded. "I know who you mean now."

I was puzzled. "You've met my uncle?"

"I have," Louve answered. "You might say he unwittingly saved my friends' lives on several occasions, and I helped train his wolfhounds." She sighed. "To this day, those dogs still hate me, not that I blame them." After a pause, she smiled. "I'll never forget the night he thought he was kicking a dead wolf! I'll bet the poor soul had nightmares for the next month!"

I frowned slightly. "How did you know about that?"

Louve shrugged. "We've known each other for years. I'm rather fond of Marcel. He has done me a great service." She motioned to the other forest workers. "During a time when we were unwelcome in the castle, we found it hard to find food. Your uncle made sure they had three full meals a day, provided from his own farm. To this day, he has no idea that he has saved human lives."

I was becoming even more confused, so I decided it was best to discontinue the conversation. I politely bade everyone _bonne nuit_, remembering to bow to Queen Belle and King Adam as I thanked them again for their gracious hospitality.


	3. Advice For Ariane

**Advice For Ariane**

On days when I didn't go to the castle, I helped Maman with the housework or watched my three younger siblings, sometimes taking them with me on errands.

"Did Queen Belle really used to live in this village?" Thierry asked one morning as he followed me to buy food.

"She did," I answered. "She would walk through the town with a book, and Tante Yvette would turn to her friend and say, 'Look, there she goes! That girl is strange, no question!'"

"Did you?"

I smiled. "Not at all. I always wanted to see if we could be friends, but you were very young, and Lucien was still a baby, so I was kept too busy helping Maman at home to make social visits. The queen used to ride on the back of a cart at times when she was still a _paysanne_, and I would always wish her and the driver a good day, and he would ask about my family."

After buying groceries, I purchased some red fabric for Tante Yvette. She loves red: red dress, red sash, red hat, red cloak…anything red you can name.

As I passed Lefou on my way to the _boulangerie_, I made sure to greet him politely. I always have felt sorry for him. He never meant to cause any trouble, but everyone in our town always admired Gaston, and Lefou was no exception. Gaston took advantage of the fact that although not a complete idiot, Lefou wasn't the most intelligent man in the village. He used Lefou as a personal servant he didn't have to pay, and despite his faults, Lefou is very loyal to those he believes are his friends, so he was only too happy to do anything Gaston said. Like any other young lady, I found Gaston to be very handsome; however, I could hardly make myself believe that his appearance excused his actions.

I'll never forget the night Gaston rallied the entire village to kill a monster.

"The Beast will make off with your children!" he had exclaimed.

Marthe had hidden behind Maman, who placed her arms around Thierry.

"He'll come after them in the night! We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!"

Gaston's suggestion had been met with shouts of agreement. Maman held Lucien close when Tante Yvette voiced her opinion that the Beast was "set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite."

Placing his hand on my shoulder, Papa had commented, "He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free."

I was terrified. Until that moment, I hadn't believed in monsters, but the mirror Gaston held did indeed appear to be magic, and it showed a creature with huge fangs.

I pushed these thoughts aside as I continued my errands. When I arrived home, I was surprised to see Marianne, Ariane, and Marie-Ange gathered around the table.

"We wanted to see you," Marie-Ange began.

"Your parents invited us to stay for lunch," Marianne continued.

"We hope you give good advice," concluded Ariane.

It was hard not to laugh. Known collectively as "the triplets," "the silly girls," or (in less polite circles) "the bimbettes," these three ladies would probably think a stump gave sound advice. They had always swooned over Gaston before he disappeared, and they were willing to believe almost anything that anyone told them. If I were to say the moon was made of brie and would fall out of the sky and float on the lake on the 31st day of_ février_, they would spend the entire second month of the year in a boat, waiting for the moon to land beside them.

"How can I help you?" I asked politely.

Ariane smiled. "Is your uncle still having that party?"

I nodded. Oncle Marcel owns the largest farm in this region of France, and every year, he invites everyone from the surrounding villages to join him in a feast to celebrate the harvest. Everyone brings some of their favorite dishes, and some people organize games or sports, and we dance, feast, and tell stories around a fire

"Lefou asked me to go with him," Ariane stated. "What should I do?"

"Go with him," I replied. "Accompanying a man somewhere once does not mean you are joined until death does you part. Besides, Lefou is a good man. He doesn't demand that women obey him, and although his head may get confused at times, his heart's in the right place. He would treat you only as a friend and not try to kiss you or anything of that sort. It's a harmless enough request, so you really ought to go with him."

"Who will you go with, Elise?" Marthe interrupted.

"I am the host's niece," I explained, smiling at her. "I don't need a gentleman to accompany me."

"Tante Yvette says that's shameful! She says you've been of marriageable age for years now, and it's inexcusable that you haven't found a suitor yet!"

My younger sister had meant well, but she didn't realize how deeply her words had wounded me. Was I really a disgrace to my family?


	4. A Proper Escort

**A Proper Escort**

My mind was still troubled when I arrived at the castle the next day. I paused my work long enough to walk around the grounds, hoping the brief stroll would help me think more clearly.

"What's wrong?"

The voice startled me. I hadn't known anyone else was there.

"You're La Plume, right?" I asked. "I sat beside you during the evening meal once."

He nodded. "I don't mean to intrude, but you usually brighten the castle with stories about your village, and you haven't said much today. Is something the matter?"

I sighed. "My uncle is having his yearly celebration of the harvest, and his sister thinks it's shameful that I don't have anyone to accompany me there."

"Is that all? Perhaps I could help, if the masters allow it."

"What do you mean?"

"I would be willing to be your escort, if you would like," he explained. "All I need is permission from the masters."

"You would do that?"

"Why not? You seem like a nice enough young lady."

I smiled. Even though La Plume acted a bit nervous whenever he set a plan into motion, he was usually able to think of a good idea.

"That would be helpful, _monsieur_," I replied. "_Merci_."

"Is there something special I should wear?" he queried. "I've never been to a party like this before."

"Wear something warm," I advised. "You'll be outside most of the day."

As time passed, I almost forgot about La Plume's offer, but one morning, I heard a knock at the door.

Lucien answered. "Who are you?"

"It's more polite to say, '_Oui, monsieur?_'" corrected Marthe.

"Who's at the door?" I asked, crossing the room.

La Plume removed his hat. "Is this the day of the harvest celebration?"

"It is." I stepped back to allow him to come inside. "Please make yourself at home."

He thanked me and stepped through the door, bowing courteously to Maman and Papa. "You must be Elise's parents. I am honored to meet you both."

Tante Yvette frowned. "How do you know Elise?"

"I met her at the castle," La Plume responded.

"You're a servant?"

"I write legal documents for the masters."

My aunt nodded her approval. "An honorable profession. What brings you to our home?"

"With the permission of her gracious parents, I would like to escort Elise to her uncle's festival this afternoon."

Papa thought a moment. "Anyone who writes official documents for royalty is a man to be trusted. You have our blessing, if Elise is willing, but she will say for herself whether or not she wishes to go with you."

La Plume turned to me. "Would you care to accompany me?"

Trying not to blush, I replied, "I would be delighted, kind sir."

Until this moment, I had always ridden with my parents in our wagon to visit Oncle Marcel. Marthe would make me braid her hair, Thierry and Lucien would talk about what parts of the farm they planned to explore or what animals they intended to catch and attempt to ride like horses, and Tante Yvette would talk about how different life was now than when she was girl. Papa would drive the wagon while Maman sang to pass the time.

However, things were different now. Instead of riding in a wagon with my family, I was to be in a carriage with one of the royal servants, a man I barely knew. He also seemed a bit anxious, as if he had become so accustomed to formal dinner parties or other royal events that he wasn't sure what was expected of guests at a peasant celebration.

I wasn't sure what to say. I politely asked about his masters and the royal children, and he asked about my parents and younger siblings.

"The masters were generous in giving me the day off with pay," he remarked, "but they say the proper thing to do since you invited me here would be to return the favor and invite you to something special at the castle. I agree with them that it would only be fitting. Perhaps you would like to come to the ball?"

My eyes widened. "A grand ball?! Like in fairy tales?!"

La Plume chuckled. "I am afraid ours are nothing like in the books you might read. There are too many people who enjoy nothing better than a good joke!"

"I would be honored to come," I managed to answer.

When we arrived at Oncle Marcel's farm, the wolfhounds raced to the carriage, barking loud enough to let half of France know we had arrived.

"Don't be alarmed. We are not wolves!" La Plume stepped down from the carriage and held up his hand to help me descend.

I had never before grasped the hand of any man who was not my relative, but I lightly gripped his as I made my way out of the carriage.

"I don't know what's gotten into them," I commented. "Oncle Marcel's wolfhounds are gentle, quiet dogs. They rarely bark, and wolfhounds are known to be very tolerant of strangers. They'll defend their owners if necessary, but they almost never begin a confrontation."

Oncle Marcel scolded the dogs. "Charlemagne! Is this how you treat an honored guest?! Do you not recognize this young lady, François?! You ought to give the gentleman a more gracious welcome, Napoleon! Aren't you ashamed, Clotaire?! Stand aside, Jean, and allow me to hug my niece!"

La Plume tossed some scraps to the dogs. "Louve said your uncle's dogs have a weakness for venison. She says she used to save the hearts and livers of the deer and use them to bait the wolfhounds while she…"

He cleared his throat and bowed to my uncle. "It is an honor to meet you at last, monsieur. A mutual acquaintance has told us all about you. Don't feel too ashamed of the time you thought you were kicking a dead wolf, only to find out it was still alive. That same wolf has tricked us all a time or two."

"Who is 'us'?" my uncle asked, frowning in confusion.

"All who work for Their Majesties," explained La Plume. "I am one of the royal servants." He placed a small bag in Oncle Marcel's hand. "The masters apologize that a wolf once managed to steal so much of your livestock, but they are grateful to you for your help and your poor marksmanship. They ask that you take this gold to pay for the animals that the wolf killed."

My uncle was more confused than ever. "It is generous of Their Majesties, but this isn't necessary."

"They insist. _Le roi_ says if he hadn't made a poor decision as a child, there would never have been wolves in the forest, so he is to blame for the destruction to your farm."

"Tell them I send my most sincere gratitude and that the wolf's actions are now forgiven."

"Is it not more fitting to say that the wolf is pardoned? You earn a pardon, but forgiveness is offered freely. Had you ceased to hold a grudge before being compensated for the loss of your livestock, then I would have agreed that the wolf was forgiven, _monsieur_."

Oncle Marcel's frown deepened.

"I was forgiven once," La Plume explained. "I had committed forgery, and I was sentenced to exile, but the masters forgave me that very day, welcoming me back to the castle and allowing me to return to my duties."

My uncle nodded. "I suppose I understand what you're saying."

Offering his arm, La Plume led me to greet the other guests.


	5. My Uncle's Party

**My Uncle's Party**

"Glad to see you!" Lefou rushed to hug me. "Thank you for convincing Ariane to come to your uncle's party with me!"

I smiled. "You're more than welcome, Lefou."

Perhaps it goes without saying that Ariane's sisters, Marianne and Marie-Ange, had also come. As always, their dresses were nearly identical, save for the color.

"I'm glad you're here to celebrate with us," I politely remarked.

"No one celebrates like Gaston!" Lefou responded.

The rest of us started laughing. No one makes Gaston jokes like Lefou.

La Plume looked a bit surprised at the way lunch was served. We all came to a table that had been placed outdoors. A variety of dishes had been set on the table, and we all took a plate and chose what food we wanted. As soon as we were finished filling our plates, we sat on blankets on the ground.

"Does this bother you?" I asked.

"Not at all!" He smiled. "I have heard Her Highness read about people eating meals this way, and I have always wanted to try it."

It was strange sitting with a man I barely knew instead of with my family, but I could see my brothers playing tag in the distance. My sister was sitting beside our parents, and Tante Yvette was talking with her own brother, Oncle Marcel.

"What are we supposed to discuss during this type of meal?" asked La Plume. "At the castle, we usually discuss our chores."

I shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter what we talk about here."

"Do you know I have never escorted a young lady anywhere before?"

"I find that hard to believe, _monsieur_," I replied. "There are plenty of beautiful ladies at the castle."

"_Mais oui_," he agreed, "but I am not Lumière!"

I laughed at his joke. "He's certainly quite the philanderer!"

After lunch, we played games. La Plume had never been in a sack race before, nor had he experienced the simple pleasure of rolling down a hill.

The most surprising event of all was the dance that evening. Perhaps it goes without saying that Papa asked Maman to dance with him.

Oncle Marcel bowed to Tante Yvette. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

My aunt started laughing. "Don't you have anyone better than your older sister to ask to dance?"

"There are always the wolfhounds," he joked.

Shyly staring at his shoes, Lefou turned to Ariane. "Mademoiselle, it would give me great pleasure if you would consent to dance with me."

Her eyes widened. "Lefou! I didn't know you could talk like that!"

He grinned proudly. "I've been practicing all month!"

Ariane giggled. "In that case, maybe I'd better dance with you."

I was startled when I felt my own hand kissed.

"Mademoiselle Elise, perhaps we should share a dance to prepare you for the ball," La Plume suggested.

My face felt warm, and I wondered if I was blushing. "Of course, Monsieur La Plume."

I spent the first dance watching my feet. I had never danced with anyone before, and I wasn't sure how it was done. La Plume patiently reassured me that I was doing well and gently reminded me of the steps.

"Something's different about you," I remarked. "In the castle, you always seem so nervous. You're more at ease here."

He chuckled. "Naturally! In the castle, I am at work! Now I finally have a day off! Is there any person who is not more at ease during a festival than in their workplace?"

"That's true enough."

I fell asleep on the ride home. It wasn't until the carriage stopped that I realized I had accidentally dozed off with my head on La Plume's shoulder. Before I could think of the proper way to apologize, he had stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to help me descend as he thanked me a final time for inviting him to Oncle Marcel's celebration.


	6. The Children Meet

**The Children Meet**

At the queen's request, I brought Marthe, Lucien, and Thierry to the castle so they could meet _Prince_ Beau and _Princesse_ Amandine.

Marthe stared in awe. "Are you really a princess, like from fairy tales?"

Princess Amandine laughed. "I'm just a regular princess. I don't have a fairy godmother, and I don't have to kiss a frog or anything."

"What does a regular princess do for fun?"

"Play dress up?"

That sounded wonderful to Marthe, so the girls went to see what outfits they could find. Meanwhile, my brothers followed the prince to see what the servants were doing.

I took my place with the seamstresses and began working. They chattered about the coming ball and asked if I would be attending. I responded that I had been invited, but I wasn't sure if I had anything suitable to wear.

"We'll find you something," one of the women promised.

After lunch, King Adam asked my siblings if they would like to join his family for a walk through the forest.

"_Votre Majesté_ is generous, and we thank you for your offer," Marthe answered, "but what if we should take a wrong turn and end up at the Beast's castle?"

"What Beast?" King Adam inquired.

"He lives in a huge castle where everything is dark and creepy," explained Thierry. "He's big and ugly, and his furniture is alive, and it tries to eat people."

The king buried his face in his hands. From the way his shoulders were shaking, I guessed he was having a fit of silent laughter.

"Papa went with a group of men from our village," Lucien added. "Gaston told them that the Beast was going to kill everyone, so they went to fight the monster. The Beast must have made a deal with an evil witch for dark magic because everything in his castle was alive. Papa says it was really dangerous, and Gaston never returned, so the Beast probably ate him."

By now, most of the servants were also laughing under their breath.

King Adam took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Don't worry, children. I know the forest well enough not to get lost. I promise I won't let the Beast hurt you."

I continued working while my brothers and sister joined the royal family for a stroll through the forest. It was half an hour before they returned. Judging from the stains on the children's fingers and mouths, they had found berries.

"We took off our shoes and went wading in the river," Marthe informed me. "It was a little cold, but not too bad."

"Enjoy it while you can," I replied. "Soon you'll be ice skating instead of wading."

Lucien and Thierry amused themselves by hitting each other with pillows. Marthe insisted that they let her join, and the royal children asked if they could play too.

"What are you doing?" King Adam asked.

The princess smiled. "We're having a pillow fight, Papa!"

"You'll play with us, won't you?" the prince begged.

Their father knelt so he would be closer to their height. "Of course, _mes enfants_."

I felt sorry for His Majesty. All five children began hitting him with pillows. The king just smiled and pretended to fight them off, being very careful to make sure he didn't actually cause any real harm. Thierry managed to climb onto the king's shoulders when His Majesty was on his hands and knees.

"Thierry! The king is not a _cheval_!" I scolded.

_Le roi_ laughed. "It's alright. I've been worse than a horse before."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I didn't feel it was my place to ask, so I kept silent while King Adam crawled on his hands and knees with all five children on his back. His strength was impressive, but his patience with children was even better. I felt that any king who would submit to a pillow fight or pretend to be a horse to make children smile was surely one who truly cared about his subjects.

_La reine _smiled when she saw what her husband was doing. She walked up to him and began petting him on the head.

"Good horse, Philippe!" she joked.

King Adam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "You'll pay for this, Belle!"

"What are you going to do?!" the queen demanded. "Imprison my father? Try forcing me to have dinner with you?"

His Majesty chuckled. "I just might."

Queen Belle crossed her arms. "If you do anything beastly, I'll throw you to the wolves!"

The royal children had been laughing throughout this conversation.

"Did I miss the joke?" asked Lucien.

Prince Beau frowned. "You mean you don't know? Didn't anyone ever tell you the story?"

"What story?"

"The tale as old as time!" Princess Amandine explained. "You should ask one of the servants to tell it. They're really good at it!"

There were many things about this castle I would never understand, many things I wanted to ask my friend, Monsieur La Plume. However, I considered such matters to be none of my concern, so I said nothing as I continued my work.


	7. Other Royals Visit

**Other Royals Visit**

I finished the final seam of the garment I had been stitching. Although I tried not to pay attention, I overheard the servants arguing in the other room.

"Lighten up, _mon ami_!" Lumière was saying. "When have I ever failed to finish my chores?"

"That isn't the point!" Cogsworth retorted. "Why can't you be more responsible?"

"Life's too short to act serious, but I could change any time I wanted!" Lumière answered.

"I'll bet you a week's wages you can't be sensible for twenty-four hours!"

"And I will bet another week's pay that you can't enjoy life for the same amount of time!"

Two hours later, there was a knock at the castle door, which Mrs. Potts opened. A rich man entered with several other men.

"Where is King Adam?" the rich man asked in a heavy accent.

Mrs. Potts curtsied. "He's in the West Wing, sir. He's been expecting you."

"This meeting is very important to me!" the man replied. "As you know, our kingdoms are on the verge of war. I am sure we both would rather have peace."

"His Highness is quite reasonable," Mrs. Potts assured him. "I'm sure Your Majesties should be able to make some form of treaty. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him at once."

She led the men to the West Wing. A few minutes later, King Adam was walking with them through the corridors.

"This is Lumière," he told them. "He's very hospitable and will make you feel most welcome in our home."

"_Danke_," the rich man, who was surely the ruler of another kingdom, replied.

King Adam smiled. "You're welcome."

He made the mistake of leaving the room. The guests looked at Lumière expectantly.

"Right then," Lumière began. "Follow me. I'll show you to your rooms, and no nonsense!"

The visiting king frowned.

"Pick up your feet!" Lumière ordered. "I have a rather busy schedule, and I don't have all day to stand around waiting!"

The visitor seemed even more offended. "If you were my servant, I'd punish you for disrespect to guests!"

"If I were your servant, I'd beg for execution," Lumière muttered under his breath.

"Do you not know who I am?! I am _König_ Konrad!"

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to follow me to your rooms?"

King Konrad and his servants didn't look impressed with Lumière's "hospitality," but they followed him. As they passed a staircase, they seemed appalled to notice Cogsworth repeatedly sliding down the banister. Instead of his regular uniform, Cogsworth was wearing a plain shirt and trousers. He had no jacket, not even a vest or a jerkin, and he was barefoot. In other words, he was dressed too informally for even a lower class servant, let alone the head of household. Furthermore, it was very undignified of him to slide down the banister, especially several times. Needless to say, King Konrad and his servants were even more unimpressed.

I overheard Chip asking Queen Belle about the visitors, and she told him what she had learned about them. King Konrad's closest advisors, Jakob and Wilhelm, were silent most of the time, as his other servants were. He rarely asked for their advice, but they never questioned his judgment. His guards (Lother, Gunther, Mathias, and Luther) always stood around him as if he were in the center of a square and they were each at a corner. No servant or peasant was allowed to get within twenty feet of their king from any direction.

Ludwig, Hans, Nikolaus, Oswald, and Otto were sycophants. It was their job to get the king anything he wanted or needed, praise all his decisions (even the bad ones), and do whatever else it took to make him happy.

Wolfgang was the caretaker of the king's forest, but he didn't have anyone to help him with his work. He had been afraid of the woods when he was a child, so he had taken the job as a way to overcome his fears. Most of the time, he wasn't afraid, but at night, he was still paranoid. He thought every plant was a beanstalk that grew to the kingdom of giants or that every sound was the cackle of a wicked witch. Above all, he was afraid of wild animals. He had once gone an entire night without sleep because he heard the howling of King Konrad's pet dog and thought it was a pack of ravenous wolves.

My head was spinning as I continued my work. I had no idea how the queen had learned all that information, much less how she remembered it.

When it was nearly time for dinner, Queen Belle told the guests that they still had a half hour before the meal would be served. She suggested that they walk around the grounds of the castle to pass the time. Almost everyone stayed with King Konrad, but Wolfgang decided to take a closer look at the forest.

Queen Belle had forgotten something important. This was the time of day when the forest workers return to the castle, and unlike Wolfgang, who was a very approachable man, they tended to act a bit unfriendly and supercilious, not to mention their occasional bouts of curtness. Queen Belle always swore it was because that was all any of them had ever known, and if someone were to catch them off guard and give each individual the kind of hug that comes from a sincere friendship, they'd mellow out a great deal.

By chance, they reached the castle gate just as Wolfgang was coming within hearing distance. As they walked through the gate, Louve was telling the others about a fight she had with a wild boar years ago.

"I managed to finish him off," she concluded, "but not before his tusks left wounds that kept reopening for well over a month!"

Wolfgang shuddered.

"Who's this?" Loup walked over to him and drew his dagger. "What are you doing at our castle?!"

The other forest workers formed a circle around our guest in a way similar to how a wolf pack surrounds other animals.

"I mean no harm," Wolfgang explained. "I'm visiting with my king. Please don't hurt me."

Loup tossed his dagger into the air a few times, catching it by the hilt. "The only ones I've ever hurt are those who deserved it."

"Such as old men, peasant women, and your own master," added Louve.

Loup glared at his sister.

"Watch your eyes!" she commented. "You wouldn't want them to turn amber, would you?"

Wolfgang fell to his knees. "Have mercy! I can prove I really am a guest here! Ask my master! Ask _your _masters!"

Louve drew her sword and very gently placed the point under his chin, forcing him to look up. After several seconds, she announced, "He's harmless."

"Take care," Loup warned Wolfgang. "There lurks within the forest a hideous Beast more powerful than ourselves."

"Except for me," Louve reminded him. "I never fought the Beast."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "No, you never challenged him to a fair duel. You just prefer sneaking into his 'lair' behind his back!"

Tapping Wolfgang's back with the broad part of her sword, Louve remarked, "You're a bit spineless for someone whose name starts with '_Wolf_.' That is the word in your language for the large gray dog that lives in the forest, isn't it? Don't look so surprised that we know your name, Wolfgang. We know who you are. Our masters told us you'd be coming. Welcome to France." She sheathed her sword. "Does it surprise you to see a woman wearing men's clothing?"

Wolfgang nodded.

"It's more practical for forest work. I'd never be able to do my chores properly if I were in a dress. I think in the future, more women will wear trousers and shirts instead of dresses, and they'll be more willing to learn to use weapons and demand equal rights with men."

At dinner, King Adam asked King Konrad if the servants had treated him and his attendants well. King Konrad told him all about Lumière's brusque welcome, Cogsworth sliding down the banister without shoes, and the forest workers frightening Wolfgang. King Adam demanded that the servants explain themselves at once. When Cogsworth and Lumière explained about their wager that they could alter their personalities for twenty-four hours, _le roi_ slapped his forehead and slowly dragged his hand down his face.

"I apologize," he told King Konrad. "My servants are very loyal and obedient, but I learned the hard way that servants are more willing to please their masters if allowed to have a bit of freedom, so I let them enjoy their antics as long as no one is hurt."

To everyone's surprised, King Konrad started laughing. "I understand now! They certainly managed to fool me!" He managed to regain his composure. "My father had very strict views on how to control servants. I see now perhaps a few of his ideas were mistaken. Let us not have any more talk of war. Let us rather negotiate peace."

King Adam raised his glass. "To our alliance."

"_Prost_!" King Konrad toasted. "Perhaps our servants can learn from each other. Yours can teach mine how to lighten up a little…"

"And your servants can teach mine how to remember their chores."


	8. Toasting With Lemon Juice

**Toasting With Lemon Juice**

Snow softly kissed the window as I continued making the sleeve of the dress. Ariane had offered to pay me if I sewed her wedding gown, but I had refused, telling her to consider it a wedding present.

"You really should take a lesson from your sister, Marthe," Tante Yvette remarked. "Not many women are able to sew as well as she does, and men admire a lady who knows how to use a needle properly."

Marthe was too polite to respond, but I doubt she will ever be a seamstress. I taught her a few basic sewing skills once, and although she was grateful, she prefers painting, and she's very good at it.

The knock on the door surprised me. I hadn't been expecting company.

Papa answered. "_Oui, monsieur_?"

"I would like to speak with Elise," La Plume's voice replied. "We had a sort of bargain. She invited me to Monsieur Marcel's celebration, and in return, I have invited her to the ball. If it's not a problem, the masters would also like her to spend Christmas with us."

"Elise will answer for herself," Maman responded.

I was stunned. I had known about the ball, but I hadn't been expecting an invitation to spend Christmas at the castle. Even worse, I realized I had been so busy making Ariane's wedding dress that I hadn't taken the time to make myself anything for the dance.

"You will come, will you?" asked La Plume.

Against my better judgment, I nodded. "I just have a few things to pack. Christmas is still a few days away."

"Don't worry. The masters will see to it that you have everything you may need," he assured me.

The carriage ride to the castle was colder than I'd expected. I was shivering before we'd even left town.

"I thought you might be needing this." La Plume wrapped an extra coat around my shoulders.

I thanked him, but my mind was still troubled. I hadn't thought to bring anything to give as a Christmas present. Surely everyone was expected to have a gift for each member of the royal family, but I had nothing. I wished I had at least gotten something for La Plume.

When we arrived at the castle, Webster met us at the door.

"You're just in time!" he announced. "We shall begin toasting presently!"

La Plume grinned. "I love the toasting, even though I know it is wrong!"

I followed them to the kitchen, where several of the servants had gathered.

Loup held up a teacup, which was filled halfway with some sort of cold liquid. "Here's to the angel who saved my neck because a demon broke my leg!"

The other servants laughed. I didn't understand his joke, but I smiled politely anyway. Loup managed to keep a straight face while he drank to what he had toasted, but he frowned slightly as he swallowed the last of it.

"Too sweet?" Louve joked.

Loup nodded. "Entirely too much sugar!"

Louve raised her teacup, her eyes turning slightly amber with mischief as she met her brother's gaze. "Long live the king!"

Judging from the reactions of the other servants, I think Louve's toast had something to do with Loup's.

Webster toasted next. "Here's to not being in exile!"

"Cheers!" La Plume replied, nearly laughing as Webster's entire face puckered as he drank.

"Your turn!" Cogsworth handed me a teacup half full of the strange liquid.

"I don't know what to say," I replied. "I don't know the jokes you do."

"Make your own!" Lumiere responded cheerfully. "Say something that would be humorous in your village."

"Alright." I lifted my cup slightly. "Here's to someone actually killing the Beast!"

For some reason I couldn't understand, many of the servants laughed until tears streamed down their faces. I tentatively sipped the liquid, but I nearly spit it out.

"This tastes like straight lemon juice!" I exclaimed.

The servants laughed again.

"That's exactly what it is!" Angelique informed me. "It is a special toasting ceremony known as '_Blessures de la Bête_.'"

I frowned slightly. "Why do you call it 'Wounds of the Beast'?"

"Once there was a Beast who had given a pack of wolves plenty of reasons not to like him," Maestro Fife explained. "He didn't like any of them either, so I don't suppose I have to say what happened when they met up in the forest one night."

"Everyone lived," continued Babette, "but the Beast was badly injured, especially his arm. A peasant tended the wounds for him, but the Beast wouldn't keep still."

"To this day, no one's sure what happened," Angelique concluded. "Some say the peasant tried to be as careful as she could, and the Beast complained far too much, but others say she was angry because the Beast had imprisoned her father earlier that evening, and she made sure the Beast suffered as much as possible. Either way, the joke is that the peasant poured lemon juice onto the Beast's wounds, so every December, we choose a day to toast with it."

"We should invite Chip to join us!" Babette suggested. "He's old enough!"

Maestro Fife left to find Chip, and the toasting continued. It seemed to me this was more a way to make fun of the Beast than it was to toast to anyone's health or good fortune.

"Why does everyone here enjoy jokes about the Beast so much?" I asked.

Chip stared at me in disbelief. "You honestly don't know?"

Before I could answer, King Adam entered the kitchen and asked what the servants were doing. No one answered.

"I don't want to have to say, 'As king, I command you to answer,'" he stated, crossing his arms.

"We're…um…toasting," Maestro Fife replied.

"In honor of the wounded Beast?" the king demanded.

"Yes, we are," Louve answered proudly.

The other servants gasped in horror at her blatant insolence.

"It isn't proper," King Adam stated. "You know, all of you, that the peasant never would have used straight lemon juice on the Beast's wounds." He paused several seconds before smiling as he added, "She would have salted it first."

The servants laughed again.

Mrs. Potts found a better purpose for the lemon juice. She used it to teach the royal children about love.

"Your father used to be rather sour." Mrs. Potts dumped some of the lemon juice into a pitcher of water. "Your mother, on the other hand, was very sweet." She added some sugar to the pitcher. "When they began to come together as friends, life was better for all of us." She mixed the liquid in the pitcher and filled a cup for each of the children.

Mrs. Potts chuckled to herself. "I hate to think how many lemons the kitchen staff had to squeeze in order for everyone to have those ridiculous toasts."

Noticing me, she smiled warmly. "Come, dear. We must find you something to wear for the ball tonight!"

I followed her to a guest room, where she said I would be staying while I was at the castle. On the bed was a dress more beautiful than any I'd ever seen.

"It's a gift from the seamstresses you help," Mrs. Potts explained. "They wanted to give you something to show their gratitude for your assistance. If you would like, the masters will have someone arrange your hair before the dance."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you," I replied.

She smiled. "I should return to my chores now, dear. I'm glad you'll be spending Christmas with us."


	9. The Grand Ball

**The Grand Ball**

I spent a few minutes admiring my room before I went to the castle library. I borrowed a few books and had just finished the first when the hairdresser knocked on my door. I'd never had anyone but Maman help me with my hair before, but the hairdresser was friendly, and we had a nice visit.

When she had finished arranging my hair, I hardly recognized myself. My eyes widened as I stared at the mirror.

"You like it?"

I nodded. I wanted to thank her, but I was unable to speak.

She seemed to understand. "You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few other ladies to assist."

I smiled at her as she left.

I was nervous. I'd never been to any sort of royal celebration, but as it was a tradition for those who lived in the castle to have a ball around Christmas every year, I was delighted to join them. It almost felt as if being invited was their way of saying I was one of them now.

To pass the time before the ball, I read from the books I had borrowed from the library. I had just finished the third one when I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"_C'est moi_," La Plume answered. "If you are ready, I am here to escort you to the ball."

His jaw actually dropped when I opened the door.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all," he replied. "It's just that you are _très jolie_!"

My face grew warm as I thanked him for the compliment, and I wondered if I was blushing. When we reached the ballroom, I barely recognized anyone. I never would have guessed that the servants had such fine outfits.

La Plume's hands were trembling a little when he put one on my waist and clasped my own hand with the other. We had been friends for a while, but I suddenly felt shy as I placed my free hand on his shoulder. For some reason, I wanted to turn away when we looked into each other's eyes.

I don't remember much about the ball. It seemed as if the entire evening passed in one dance. I only remember how La Plume looked in his suit, which was so different from what he usually wore, and how gracefully he led me across the ballroom floor. Once when I was tired from all the dancing, we stepped onto a balcony and stared at the stars for a while. I know we talked, but I can't remember a word of our conversation. It seemed as if the entire evening passed as an ephemeral yet wonderful dream.


	10. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

On Christmas morning, the children in the castle were awake before dawn, pounding on everyone's door to wake them.

"_C'est Noël! C'est Noël!_" they exclaimed.

How shall I describe the tumult that followed? Everyone was giving and receiving gifts, joking about the Yuletide season getting earlier every year, slipping away to have breakfast, and wishing each other a _Joyeux Noël_. I was surprised when La Plume handed me a small box.

"For you, Elise," he stated. "Merry Christmas."

Opening the package, I saw a small mirror. On the back was an engraving of my name over a small rose. I was deeply moved, for I knew roses and mirrors were thought of as being almost sacred to the residents of this castle.

"Oh, La Plume! It's beautiful!" I sighed sadly. "I only wish I had a gift for you."

"You smiled," he replied. "That is my gift."

I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him on impulse. He seemed a bit surprised, but from the way he smiled at me, I suppose he didn't mind.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sentimental moment," Louve began, "but I want you to have something." She handed me a large parcel.

I was startled to find a sword when I unwrapped the present.

"It's a foil," Louve explained. "Anyone who excels at using a needle would prove to be a natural at using a sword, but I'm not sure you're ready for the broadsword yet. Build up some strength in those arms, and this summer, I'll teach you archery."

"I'm afraid I didn't get you anything," I answered.

She shrugged. "Marcel's niece owes me nothing. Every morning when I wake up, my friends are, all of them, still alive. It's thanks to your uncle that they didn't starve."

I still didn't understand what she meant, but I didn't have time to consider it. I stared at the weapon she had given me, knowing it would be polite to thank her, but not sure what I was ever going to do with a foil.

As if she understood what was on my mind, Louve rested a hand on my shoulder. "I know in your society, women don't use weapons, but meaning no disrespect, when you come to this castle, you aren't in your society anymore; you're in ours. Women do what they want here. If it makes a woman happy to be the gracious hostess, she's welcome to do so. I don't know anyone here who would have anything unkind to say about Mrs. Potts. Ladies here read as much as they want, and no one complains. You'll notice our queen is quite an avid reader. If a woman here wants to learn to use weapons, she is allowed."

"Would you wear a dress?"

Louve tilted her head. "Whatever for?"

"I know you wear men's clothing because it's more practical for working in the forest," I began, "but if I learn to use swords and shoot arrows, would you be willing to wear a dress and learn a skill like embroidery or painting? I think lessons would be much more fun if I had something to teach you as well."

Her hazel eyes turned amber with amusement. "I suppose it's a fair enough bargain."

She lightly tapped me on the back and gave a brief nod as she left to give others the presents she had for them. The gesture was very similar to what Oncle Marcel had described the livestock-stealing wolf doing years ago. I dismissed it as a mere coincidence. What else could it have been?

Before I left for home the next day, the servants and their masters made sure I had plenty of sweets for my younger siblings. Some people even handed me presents for them.

Maman asked me how I had enjoyed my few days at the castle. How could I describe to her the mirth of laughter among friends or tell her I would be learning to use weapons? Above all, how could I explain my shortness of breath when La Plume had taken my hands in his as he had wished me good night outside the guest room door, briefly stroking my hair before leaving?

"I was honored to have been there," I replied.

Picking up Ariane's wedding dress, I threaded my needle and began working again.


	11. The New Servant

**The New Servant**

Lefou had never looked more nervous in his life than he did at the front of the church that spring day. Ariane had braided flowers into her hair, and she did indeed look beautiful in that dress. Perhaps it goes without saying that her sisters, Marianne and Marie-Ange, were her bridesmaids.

I never thought I would ever see Lefou get married. He's a nice enough man, but most ladies were unwilling to give him so much as the time of day. I also never thought I'd see the day when any of the triplets would love a man who wasn't Gaston. However, Lefou and his bride seemed very happy, so I was sure they would have a good life together.

My thoughts turned to my own life. I wondered if I would have a wedding someday. Would I blush or smile as I walked into the church? Could I truly allow myself to be kissed in front of everyone? Would I marry a man I loved, or would my parents arrange a marriage for me? Would I ever bring children into the world? Would I have what it takes to be a good wife and mother?

When we returned home from the wedding, Tante Yvette had some startling news.

"I know good and well our family isn't making enough money and how much debt we've acquired," she began, "so you'll have to start taking in boarders."

"We don't have enough room," Papa argued.

"You will now," my aunt replied. "You can use my room. I spoke with Marcel, and he agreed to let me stay with him."

"I have been invited to stay at the castle," I lied.

My heart was pounding. Their Majesties would probably allow me to stay at the castle for a few days, a month at the most, while I tried to find my own place to live, but where would I go? Would I end up dying penniless in the street? Would I have to wander to a far off kingdom and never see my family again? I wanted to help my family earn more money by moving out so they could have more boarders, but what would happen to me?

I knew I was crying as I walked to the castle the next day. It had been a pleasure to work there daily or visit for a short time, but when I left home that morning, I knew I would never return. I felt sick with dread. What if I wouldn't be allowed to stay for even a few days? I'd have to spend the night in the forest, praying the wolves wouldn't kill me or that I didn't accidentally wander to the Beast's kingdom.

Summoning up all my courage, I knocked on the West Wing door. King Adam seemed surprised to see me, but he graciously invited me to come inside and have a seat.

"What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"_Votre Majesté_," I began, "there were too many people in our home, so my family decided to start taking in boarders. I volunteered to leave to make more room, and if it isn't too much trouble, could I stay at the castle until I can find my own home?"

He looked as if he were trying to hide a smile. "Do you like it here?"

"Very much, _Votre Altesse_," I replied. "The castle is so beautiful, and the other servants are kind to me."

"And you like your job?"

"I always have loved sewing," I responded.

He nodded. "I shall see what I can do."

Bowing, I thanked him and graciously took my leave. I didn't know what he was planning, but I was sure he could help. During the evening meal, he lightly clinked his glass with his fork for silence.

"As you all know," he began, "Elise has been visiting us and working a few hours each day. I'm sure we've all enjoyed her company, but as of now, she will no longer be our guest."

The queen frowned. "Why not, Adam?"

He smiled at her. "You see, Belle, as of now, she is our new servant."

For a moment, I was frightened. Unlike someone who volunteers to work a certain amount of time in exchange for pay, a servant is under a master's complete authority. A servant could be beaten or imprisoned, not to mention overworked for very little pay. Masters were not required to provide servants with so much as their next meal.

I immediately felt ashamed of myself. Queen Belle and King Adam would never do such a thing to their servants. Why had I been afraid?

"You're one of us now!" Maestro Fife commented.

"Get out while you still can," joked Webster.

King Adam smiled as he raised his glass. "Here's to our new servant, a welcome addition to the castle, and here's to those who already serve us faithfully."

I managed to smile back. "_Votre santé, maître_."


	12. Epilogue: The Story Begins

**Epilogue: The Story Begins**

Today marks the end of the fortnight. I have been an official servant for two full weeks now.

As the castle is near my home, I can still visit my family any time I want, and the masters have done everything to make sure I'm comfortable here.

La Plume says he has a story to tell me, something I should know since I'm going to be staying here. He says it's time I learned the truth about the Beast, the wolves, and the enchanted household objects.

I nod as I finish writing how I came to be here, and La Plume begins his tale:

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind, but then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within..._


End file.
